Finding Love
by HannymaeXoXo
Summary: Briley had always been best friends with the boys of Big Time Rush and always thought of them like brothers. But when sophomore year comes, will she start to have feelings for one of the boys? And will he feel it back?
1. Chapter 1

My alarm clock blasted out the 95 tripple X morning show, I rolled off of my bed and hit the floor hard. Realizing what today was I jumped up. "Sophomore year" I smile to myself.

Luckily I took a shower the night before so I have more time to get ready this morning. I had spent the summer in Fiji and I must say, I look **so **different. _Perfect. _

I used to have very straight red hair but now it's wavy with a hint of curl, a little longer than shoulder length, and golden blonde. I used to wear glasses but now I wear contacts, for once you could see my bright emerald eyes and long eyelashes.

I curled my hair just to add some wave and got dressed. I pick out a pair of faded skinny jeans tucked into a pair of purple and white Reebok hightops, a purple tank top and a white vest that has two buttons in the front.

I look at myself in the mirror and smile. "Come on Shamrock" I call my golden retriever, he jumps up and follows me downstairs.

In the kitchen my thirteen year old brother Roy is sitting at the counter next to my dad "Morning" I smile. My dad doesn't even look up from his newspaper but just mumbles "Morning". I turn my attention to Roy who's just sitting there "Roy, did you have breakfast?" I ask "No" Roy replies blandly "I'll make you something" I state.

I make two pieces of toast and plop them on a plate infront of Roy, then walk over to the fridge and grab an apple. "Roy catch" I toss it and he catches it "Thanks" he smiles "No prob, don't be late for school" I mess up his hair and he swats my hand away.

"See you later Roy!" I yell before walking out the front door "Bye Briley!" he yells back. I smile as I pull on my coat and sling my book bag over my shoulder.

I was looking down at the ground until I heard someone yell "Briley?" I turn and see my best friend Emery standing on the sidewalk. "Em!" I smile and walk up to her "Oh my gosh! Bri you look hot!" she squeals. I laugh and hug her "Wait until the guys see you!" she smiles, her shoulder shoulder length brown curls bouncing with excitement.

I hadn't thought about that, about what the guys would say or how they would react. The Briley Rose Anderson they know is a red headed freckle faced girl with glasses and not enough comfidence to talk louder than a whisper. Logan Carlos Kendall and James have been my best friends since we were three years old. Who knew what they will say?

"Em what are they gonna say?" I ask, I stop walking and turn to Emery. Realizing that I stopped Emery stopped too and looked me in the eyes "They're going to say you look amazing because you do" she smiles reassuringly and starts to walk again.

I run to catch up with her again "What if they don't like it? What if they think I look weird?" I ask "Briley, you look amazing. They're not going to say that, they are our best friends and they're going to say you look amazing." she replies "Okay, you're right! I've known them for twelve years they have to expect me to change my appearance sometime or another" I smile "That's the attitude I like!" Emery stomps her foot on the sidewalk and smiles. All at once we burst out laughing.

Before we know, we walk into the parking lot of the school. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out "Who is it?" Emery asks "It's Logan" I reply.

I flip open my phone and read the txt out loud "Hey Bri! Where are you? We've been waiting in front of the school for like ten minutes. U OK?" I smile at how easily Logan gets worried. "I just got here, look around" I say as I type it. Emery smiles at me "Here comes the big moment! The moment when the guys see you!" she squeals "Em you need to calm down, it's not like they're meeting me for the first time" I tell her "No but this is the first time they're meeting the **new **you" she points out. I roll my eyes and walk closer to the school.

I look around and notice some people staring at me "They're looking at you cause your hot" Emery whispers in my ear, I lean away and smack her on the arm "No they aren't!" I say.

Finally I see Logan, standing next to him is Carlos but I don't see James or Kendall. "Can we at least play a little trick?" Emery whispers, I think for a minute. It would be fun to mess around with Logan and Carlos' heads. I nod "A little one" I reply "Yes!" she jumps up.

"If we're gonna pull it off you can't be with me. They'd know as soon as they see you" I tell her "Okay" she nods. Emery walks away from me but I can tell she's still pretty close.

I walk over to Logan and send him a flirty smile "Hi" I twirl a strand of hair around my finger. Logan's eyes widen as he looks at me "Uh-uh-uh h-hi" he smiles. "I'm Carlos!" Carlos jumps out from behind Logan and smiles "And I'm Logan" Logan smiles sheepishly. I giggle and Logan looks confused "What's your name?" he asks "Oh you don't need to know" I send another flirty smile at him. "What?" Logan asks, I put my hand on Logan's shoulder and bring my face about an inch away from his.

I can suddenly feel Logan's breath against my face and my stomach turns upside down. _What the hell just happened? _I ask myself.

"Briley" I whisper, Logan looks at me for a long time. Our faces an inch apart and my hand on his shoulder. I have a smile on my face and Logan's face is full of concentration. Finally Logan smiles and hugs me "You look amazing!" he whispers in my ear. Logan tightens his grip on me and spins me around in the air. I laugh and when he puts me down he hugs me again.

"I missed you so much over the summer! How was Fiji?" Logan asks "I missed you too and Fiji was amazing I wish I could have brought you guys with me!" I reply.

I turn to Carlos and smile "It's me Carlos, it's Briley" I hold out my arms for a hug "Briley!" Carlos yells. He runs full speed and hugs me "You don't even look like you!" he says "That's the effect of Fiji" I tell him.

"So you guys, where's Kendall and pretty boy?" I ask when Carlos releases me from the hug. "They saw some pretty girls and went chasing after them" Logan tells me "Typical" I roll my eyes.

"Briley, I gotta go I'll catch you later" Emery yells "Okay Em!" I yell back. I turn back to Logan and Carlos and smile "Guess it's just us" I shrug "Sounds good to me" Carlos shrugs.

Logan and Carlos put their arms around my shoulders and the three of us walk into the school. Walking through the hallways I could feel the stares of alot of people.

"Hey babe, what are you doing hanging around these losers?" someone says, I turn and see Zach Mason. The biggest jerk in the entire school, behind him is Max Ryan and Connor Elliot his two 'best friends'. "Don't even talk to me Zach" I glare at him.

"Come on you guys" I turn back to Logan and Carlos "Hey wait! Come back!" Zach yells but I ignore him.

When we get to my locker Carlos takes his arm away but Logan keeps his around my shoulders. "I hate him" I mumble "Same here Bri" Logan says. "But no matter what, nothing is going to ruin this year" I smile "That's the way to think!" Logan smiles at me.

I open up my locker and throw a few books in "Let me see your schedule" Logan holds out his hand and I give him my schedule.

"So Carlos what did you do over the summer?" I ask "**Nothing" **Carlos frowns "There wasn't anything to do" he shrugs. I nod and turn back to Logan "So do we have anything together?" I ask "Yup! We have everything together" Logan smiles "Are you serious?" I ask "Yeah" he replies "That's awesome!" I smile and take back my schedule.

"Carlos do we have anything together?" I hand my schedule to Carlos "We have Spanish with , lunch, and math with Mr. Erins" Carlos smiles as he hands back my schedule "Great!" I smile.

Logan leans back on my locker and I put my head on his shoulder "I am so tired!" I whine "Same here" Carlos says.

Kendall James and Emery walk up to us, Emery winks at me and I laugh "Hey guys" I smile. Kendall and James stare at me "Is that?" James asks "It can't be" Kendall states "Briley?" James looks more carefully at me.

"Who else would hang out with you losers" I tease, Kendall makes a pouty face and I laugh "I'm just kidding" I smile.

"You look great" Kendall smiles "You look hot" James sends a flirty smile "What did you say pretty boy?" I put my hand on my hip and take a step closer to him "Nothing!" James hides behind Kendall.

The bell rings and I sigh "Here we go" I roll my eyes "Another year of crappy things to learn" Emery adds "Come on Logan we better get to biology" I grab Logan's hand and the two of us start walking. "See you guys later" Logan yells back.

Logan and I were about a quarter way to bio when I realized that I was still holding Logan's hand. I was about to pull my hand away but when I looked down, Logan was holding my hand too. Our fingers were in twined, and anybody who saw us would think we were dating. I smiled at our hands and then looked back up at Logan who was looking at our hands. He was smiling too.

When Logan realized I was looking at him he looked at me and smiled. "Wow" I whisper "What?" Logan asks "This is going to be an interesting year" I state "You have no idea" Logan whispers.

I smile a little and we keep walking, still holding hands and every once in a while we would look at each other.

To most people it would seem akward but with Logan and I, it wasn't. When you know someone for long enough, anything they do just seems normal. When we were kids Logan and I were together 24/7. Of course we were friends with Emery Kendall Carlos and James but Logan and I were always closest.

When I was ten my parents were in the process of getting a divorce and were always either fighting or too busy with lawyers and everything to care about Roy or I. Kendall's mom would come over and pick up Roy and he would go over to Kendall's house and play with Katie. While I would walk over to Logan's house and stay there for a few days.

_My parents had been fighting for almost three hours and it was starting to get physical. They were fighting in the living room and they didn't know I was sitting on the stairs watching. I ran up to my room crying and started packing my clothes into a duffle bag. When I had what I thought was enough I crept down the stairs quietly and slipped out the back door. The cold winter night wind whipped at my face and I pulled up my hood. Luckily Roy was at a sleepover so I didn't have to worry about taking care of him. I ran to Logan's house and walked in the back door. The Mitchell's never locked their back door so I slipped in. I had been in the house so many times before it seemed like my second home. I made my way up to Logan's room and quietly knocked on his door. "Come in" he yelled, I opened the door and stood there. Logan looked up and ran over to me, wrapping me into a hug and pulling me into his room. "What's wrong?" he asked "My parents are fighting" I replied. That was all I had to say, I sat down on his bed and Logan sat down next to me. I took a deep breath and once again Logan hugged me. I started to cry and Logan just held me there, letting me cry into his shoulder. That night I slept at Logan's house, his parents were fine with it considering they knew about how my parents fought all the time. I layed down in Logan's bed next to him and smiled "Thank you" I hugged him "For what?" he asked "For being the greatest friend ever" I tell him. Logan just smiled and hugged me back. _


	2. Chapter 2

Logan and I walked into bio and let go of eachothers hands. The two of us sat down next to each other and class began. _Blah blah blah..._ That's really all I can hear coming from .

Every once in a while Logan will poke me with his pencil to tell me to pay attention but I just shrug and go back to day dreaming.

Finally the bell rang and I grabbed my things as fast as possible but I still had to wait for Logan. "Come on Log we have three minutes until English" I poke him in the side "I'm coming" he pokes me in the stomach when he stands up. I laugh and the two of us walk out of the classroom.

"Logan I have to ask, what was he even talking about the enitre time?" I ask, Logan sighs and keeps walking. I chase after him "Come on tell me what we talked about" I send him the same flirty smile I did this morning. "Nope" Logan smirks, I sigh and poke him "You are a horrible best friend" I fake pout.

"You don't mean that" Logan smirks again "Yeah I don't" I half hug him. The warning bell rings and Logan grabs my wrist and the two of us run down the hallway and into english.

When we walked in Emery smiled at us brightly and waved us over to two seats she had saved. "How was bio?" Emery asks "Miss Briley would not know because she was somewhere in 'Briley World" Logan states matter-of- factly and I raise one eyebrow at him. "Excuse me? I have not had 'Briley World' since I was ten" I state "You keep believing that" Logan chuckles and turns to the front of the classroom.

When the final bell rang I let out a sigh of relief "Home free" I lean against my locker "Until tomorrow morning" Kendall points out "Oh shutup Knight" I squint my eyes at him and giggle as he raises an eyebrow at me calling him his last name. "Oh it's on Anderson!" Kendall puts a smirk on his face as he runs and grabs me around the waist "No Kendall! I take it back!" I squeal as he spins me around.

Kendall carries me outside and before I know it, he's tackled me on to the ground and is sitting on top of my stomach. "Fat-so" I take in a deep breath of air "Fiji made you weak" Kendall laughs "You suck" I mumble.

"Kendall get off of Briley and lets go! I'm hungry!" Carlos whines from behind us "I agree with Carlitos!" I take in another deep breath. "No I don't think she's done yet" Kendall laughs again. I close my eyes and try to steady my breathing when finally Kendall rolls off.

I open my eyes and see Logan standing above me, holding out his arms. I reach up my hand and Logan takes them, pulling me up "Thankyou!" I breath out.

Kendall chuckles, almost seeming proud of himself. The five of us, Emery had to go home early, start walking to the Knight house.

As we walk in I see Katie sitting on the couch, the front door closes and she spins around "Hey guys!" she yells. Her eyes stop on me "Who's that?" she asks "Katie Knight!" I look at her with a surprised expression. Katie's eyes widen and she smiles "Briley?" she asks "Who else!" I throw my hands up in the air and smile at her.

Katie comes running over and hugs me "What happened to you!" she asks "Fiji" I reply, Katie nods and looks at me again.

"Come here" Katie waves her hand in the direction of the kitchen, I follow her in and she motions for me to lean down so she can whisper in my ear. "Better watch it with the guys, you actually look like a girl now. And you're pretty!" she whispers "And what was I before?" I yell/whisper "Well... Not this pretty!" she replies "They don't like me!" I state "Briley! You can't lie to me! Emery txted me saying that she saw you and Logan holding hands in school" Katie shoots at me. I narrow my eyes at her "You don't tell **anyone **about that!" I point at her "I don't have to! Em txted all the guys about it!" Katie smirks "I'm going to kill that girl" I mumble.

I turn around and see the four guys looking at Katie and I with their eyebrows raised, I send them a fake smile and turn back to Katie "They like you" Katie sing songs "Oh shut it" I mumble as she walks past me.

When Mama Knight walked in the door she looked at the four boys, then Katie and finally me. Katie and Carlos are sitting on the floor and I'm sitting on the couch in between James and Kendall, and Logan is next to Kendall.

"Is that?" Mama Knight starts "Yup" Kendall replies "Briley you look amazing!" she runs over and wraps me into a hug "Hawii?" she asks "Fiji" I correct "Maybe I should spend a summer there!" Mama Knight laughs, I smile.

"So I can assume now that school has started I will be seeing you alot again?" Mrs. Knight walks in to the kitchen and starts making dinner "You can assume that" I reply, she chuckles slightly.

"So James, I heard that you and Kendall went chasing after some girls this morning. How bad did they turn down?" I turn to face James who smirks "We did **great**" he states "James, they threw their high heels at us" Kendall says "I don't think we did **that **bad" James mumbles as he looks down. I can't help laughing at his fake pout.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs. Knight was cooking dinner and Katie had gone over to a friends house when the guys and I were sitting on the couch watching a hockey game. "You guys dinner is burning and Katie needs to be picked up from Emily's before her parents leave for work! Can one of you walk over and pick her up?" Mrs. Knight calls from the kitchen.

None of the guys move or even blink, finally I jump up "I'll go get her" I shrug "Thank you" Mrs. Knight smiles as she tries to 'save' the burning mashed potatoes on the stove. "I'll go with you!" Logan jumps up and runs to my side "Um okay" I shrug at him and start to walk to the door.

"Hey Logan" James calls, I turn around just in time to see James raising one eyebrow at Logan "Have fun" James winks and I can see the blush creeping on to Logan's face. 'That's weird' I think to myself.

When Logan and I step outside I look up at the sky, the sun is just setting and the sky is a light pink giving the front yard an almost orange-ish glow.

"It's so beautiful this time of day" I smile "Yeah it is" Logan nods as the two of us start to walk down the sidewalk. "This is going to seem really weird since I said I would go, but where does Emily live?" I ask "I'll show you" Logan chuckles.

The two of us keep walking and the sun continues to set, now only a bit of orange tint lights up the sky.

"Hey Logan?" I look up at the sky again "Yeah?" Logan turns to me "Do you remember when we were little and you used to be afraid of the dark?" I tease, lightly shoving Logan's shoulder. "Funny Bri, really funny" Logan fake chuckles.

Before I can run Logan has his arms around my waist, spinning me in the air. I let out a small scream and Logan puts me down. He spins around so I'm leaning on a fence and his hands are on either side of my head. Logan's face is about an inch away from mine and our foreheads are lightly touching, I can feel his breathing again.

"That was not a smart tease" Logan whispers "I'm guessing it wasn't" I narrow my eyes at Logan and he smirks. Logan leans in and kisses me. Before I even think about it, I kiss him back.

It all seems right, the time of day, the feel of Logan's lips against mine, everything. I put my hands on Logan's shoulders and smile against Logan's lips. "Logan?" I whisper.

"Yeah?"

"You know how I said this is going to be an interesting year?"

"Yeah"

"Times ten now".


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the way to Emily's house Logan and I held hands. When Katie came out of the house she called something back to someone inside then turned to Logan and I.

She smiled and then looked at our hands "Briley, come here for a second" Katie grabbed my hand and pulled me away "Are you two dating!" Katie hisses "I don't know! We kissed and then-" I start but Katie cuts me off "You kissed! I can't leave without something interesting happening!" she throws her hands in the air "Hey! You're the reason we kissed!" I point my finger at her "How am **I **the reason you guys kissed?" she asks "We kissed on our way to get **you!" **I reply "It is **not **my fault you can't keep your lips to yourself!" Katie states "This conversation is over!" I walk away from her.

"What was that about?" Logan asks as he takes my hand again "You know... Stuff" I fake smile, Logan just nods and the three of us walk back to the Knight house.

When we walk in I can quickly smell something burning "Mom! No!" I can hear Kendall yell "That is **not **a smart idea!" James yells. Logan Katie and I walk in to the kitchen and see Mrs. Knight about to open the oven door and Kendall James and Carlos are all running towards her. "What's wrong?" Mrs. Knight asks "You're not supposed to stand infront of an oven when you open it and something is on fire inside of it!" Kendall replies "Well how do you expect me to stop the fire?" she asks "I don't know but don't stand **infront **of it" Kendall shrugs. Mrs. Knight shrugs and opens the oven, letting a burst of smoke fill the room.

"I'm out!" Katie yells and runs upstairs. The smoke alarms start and the sprinklers go off soaking us all "Nice job Mrs. Knight!" Carlos yells as he pulls his helmet on "Oh be quiet Carlos" Mrs. Knight just stands there as the water keeps pouring down.

"Dinner's ready" Mrs. Knight shrugs, I can't help laughing at that. The boys all chuckle and Mrs. Knight even cracks a smile before we all burst out laughing.


End file.
